Complicated as Love
by manaika
Summary: Puberty is hard, isn’t it? More then when you’re a substitute shinigami trying to save the world and an unsure boy who thinks his beloved doesn’t care. Find out how Ichigo and Keigo cope with the complicated thing called Love. Rted because of later lemons
1. As simple as that

Chapter 1 „As simple as that" .#cutid1

Music: Everytime we touch, slow version

Summary: _It was then when he heard an unexpected loud bang. Jumping ten feet he turned his head only to see the matter of his mournfull mood standing in front of him with a creepy look on a face._

„_ICHIGOoooooooo!!!!"_

Ichigo sat at his desk in his class, staring into space. So much had happened in the past months that it was almost unbelievable how time flew. Just a few months back he was nothing but a regular student of a regular highschool with regular friends...And then just 1 minute changed his life: He met Kuchiki Rukia, became shinigami, defeated hollows, discovered a quincy, went to save Rukia, fought with vampire- excuse me: Bountos and now he was about to be driven in a war. And yes, he survived it all. Yes he was still alive. Yet.

His eyes wandered aimlessly trough the class and landed upon a brunette with slim hips, jade green eyes, inviting lips and an almost too sexy butt. Yes, that was another thing that changed: He fell in love with his best friend. But...were they still best friends?

After all that happened Ichigo felt like he had distanced himself from Keigo. His past life was like a dream, like it never happened. Keigo belonged into this life. He knew about nothing and it was to stay that way. And yet Ichigo wished nothing more than that Keigo would be a part of his new life. But that could an would NOT happen. Soul society had enough problems. They didn't need another one to know about them. In a little amount of time, 3 people learned about them (the quincy not implied – he already knew about soul society).

So all that he could do was mourn for the past and wish something that would never come true. ...He could really visit Ukitake-san.

It was then when he heard an unexpected loud bang. Jumping ten feet he turned his head only to see the matter of his mournfull mood standing in front of him with a creepy look on a face.

„ICHIGOoooooooo!!!!"

Keigo grinned.

„Whassup?!"

Ichigos left eyebrow twitched. „Keigo..."

„No, don't tell anything! Anywaaayyyys...I've been wondering if you would want to spend some quality time with your best friend." Keigo blurted out, the wide grin never leaving his face.

Though Ichigo thought of it as a very bad idea, to his big surprise he heard himself comply.

Keigo squeacked.

„Today afternoon at four good?"

„Eh..."

„Perfect! Meet me at mine!"

„Kei-„

The school clock chose that exact moment to ring.

_Later that day..._

Ichigo seriously needed to visit Ukitake. Why? A simple reason, really: He behave odd. After that stunt Keigo pulled – not letting him come to word – he deserved to be ditched. And yet Ichigo, here he was, walking to Keigos house. How on earth he came to this irrational doing he certainly didn't know. Maybe it was pity. Maybe something else. Or he was just plainly going insane. Whatever it was – he was on his way.

The sun stood high as he arrived at his destination. Pressing the doorbell he waited. Not all too long though. It took merely 5 seconds for Keigo to appear at the door that blasted smile upon his face.

„Ichigo! Come in!" and he stepped aside so that the substitute shinigami could step in. So he did.

„Want something to drink?"

„Sure. Anything you have will do. Thanks." He added tha last after a short, almost unnoticeable pause. But he was sure Keigo noticed it. Cue the happy smile on his face and the cheery voice: „You're welcome!" And with that he stroled into the kitchen.

Ichigo made himself comfortable in the living room. Soon Keigo appeared too, carrying two glasses of some juice which Ichigo suspected to be apple.

He now hat the opportunity to observe Keigos appearence closely. He was dressed casually in a loose T-Shirt of grass-green and faded jeans. Even though the loose T-Shirt covered the sight of his delicious hips, Ichigo couldn't but think how good he looked. Be he would never be his. Even if he could tell hin the whole story, Keigo was as straight as the teachers desk.

„Here." Keigo said with a smile as he gave Ichigo his drink. As he took a sip of it Ichigo noted that it was indeed apple. It was almost strange how it fitted to Keigo.

„So...what have you been up to?"

Ichigo looked up.

„Excuse me?" What was Keigo getting at?

„I was asking what have you been up to. We haven't talked like 3 months, there has to be something, ne?"

Ichigos stomach contracted. He had now a clue why Keigo didn't let him come to a word earlier the day. He wanted desperately talk to him. Maybe even ask him why. Ichigo didn't think he could cope with that.

„Not much, really. Just some stuff and other shit. People bitchin' around. Nothing to worry about." Ichigo hoped Keigo would take the hint. Well, even if he did, he did not care. That sad smile was heart-drenching.

„Ichigo, if you don't want to talk with me just say it."

„Wha-„

„Just don't lie to me. Stop pretending that you care."

Ichigos heart ripped as he saw how near to tears Keigo was. Had he really hurt him that much?

/Figures when you suddenly don't hang out with him. Without the ghost of an explanation./

„I mean...You don't tell me that you and Chad go together off somewhere. You lie about where to. But Inoue-chan knows about it. Ishida-nerd-san seems to know too. And generaly you two seem to hang out together more. At the same time you distance yourself from me. Ichigo even if you may think it – I'm not stupid. If you don't want to be my friend anymore, tell me, but please, stop acting that you care when you don't!" Keigo was about to burst into tears. „I don't need you pity!!!" The 1st tears fell.

Keigo was about to say more, but Ichigo wouldn't let him. He stoped the flow of words as he simply took his long-tie friend into his arms and engulfed him in a hug.

„You really are stupid Keigo."

Keigo sat there, and though Ichigo din't see his face, he could feel the shock.

„Tellin shit about me not caring. Seriously, go to a therapy, but stop bein a stupid jerk. I do care. A lot. Chad, Ishida, Inoue and I had important stuff to do. Stuff you don't really have to bother yourself with. Shit stuff. Stuff I would be glad to leave behind. So stop bein a jerk a reminding me of it. If I knew you would take this that seriously I would have aproached you long ago. But how could I have known that you're such a sissy?"

Ichigo felt how a pair of slender arms snuck themselves to his back and hands formed fists as Keigo tightly grasped his T-Shirt.

„Ichigo...I am really stupid."

Ichigo smirked.

„Glad you aknowledge it. So, could you please stop choking me. It's rather difficult to breathe if you hold me like this."

Keigo promplty let go and looked with teary eyes to Ichigo.

„Sorry..."

„And stop apologizing." Ichigo cupped his cheak.

Brown met green. Grass met chocolate. Ichigo felt heat engulf his body.

„I care Keigo." He couldn't stop himself. „A lot."

And as simple as that, he kissed him.

_To be continued..._

*gasp*

How will Keigo react?

Will Ichigo go a step further?

Is Keigo satisfied with the answers?

What abou Ichigos secret?

The next chapter will answer all of this questions. ^^

Something from the next chapter:

_Ichigo couldn't believe what he was doing. This had to be a wierd dream or something like that plain simply because this was just to crazy to be real. And yet, those lips tasted too good, the touch drove him too crazy, that warm breath was too tickly. Everything was so overwhelming, feeling so real, that it simply had to be real!_


	2. Author's note, arigatou

First of all, I want to thank you all for reading this story and putting it on story alerts, into favorites, and I love your reviews, I really do.

The problem with this fic is, that I've kinda fallen out of the bleach fandom and it's difficult to write now. And also, I'm in my final year of university and so on, and so on, etc. However that's not the point.

The point is, that I am not able to continue this fic, even though your reviews are endearing and make me want to continue writing this, but everytime I start to, I am not able to get forward with it.

If it encourages you, on my livejournal account (if you go to my bio and click „homepage") it's until chapter 8 – master fic list is the top post. This is because I have started to update it first at livejournal and before I started to update it on fanfiction, it went on hiatus. I've thought a few times of dumping the next chapters here, but I didn't see the point in it. For a long long time nothing and then suddenly 7 more chapters and then for another long time nothing. It seemed to me like...a load of total bull, to put in bluntly. I wanted to put them on fanfiction-net as soon as I continue the fic, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

However if you want to, I can dump those chapters here, it's not a problem. I just didn't see a sense in it.

I hope you stay faithfull and will bear with me for a while longer. I know where this fic is going and I promise I will write it down, but...you will rpobably need a great amount of patience. I'm sorry for that, I really, honestly am. But there's no way you can win against higher mights (such as university, slump and a sulking muse).


End file.
